Films prepared for use as label facestock are, typically, coated on the printing side with a coating which enhances ink adhesion. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,587 discloses a multilayer packaging or label stock film having excellent printability and non-blocking characteristics. The film is first primed and then coated with a copolyester coating. Another ink adhesion enhancing coating is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,473.
Acrylic coatings have also been applied to films for heat sealability as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,769. There a heat sealable coating resin is made from methacrylate, a lower alkyl acrylate and acrylic acid is disclosed.
Pressure sensitive adhesives which permit adhesion without the application of heat are well known. One particular class if pressure sensitive adhesive is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,898,787 and 5,070,164. This adhesive is prepared from emulsion polymerization of a lower alkyl acrylate, such as ethyl acrylate, a lower alkyl methacrylate, such as methyl methacrylate and an acid such as acrylic acid.